


F+M

by meriel_r



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alt-Franziska, Alt-Magnus, Alternate Universe, Bunkers, Cutesy, Deaf Character, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Magnus x Franziska, Martha's World, Parallels, Season 3 Finale, Shyness, Sign Language, Spoilers, Tattoos, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: Set in Martha's Alternative World. Franziska is ready to take her relationship with Magnus on a new level.
Relationships: Franziska Doppler/Magnus Nielsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Alt Magnus x Alt Franziska





	F+M

F+M

Winden, September 2018

Franziska was in her room, in front of the mirror, her eyes set on her left hip, where ink read F+M. Her fingers brushed lightly on the letters, as her mind went back to exactly one year before. That day she had been waiting for Magnus to pick her up. They were going to the house of a friend of his, who had an unauthorised tattoo shop in his basement. Luckily, her mom was already at the police station and her father was in the church, while her grandfather was in the kitchen with Elisabeth. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and went to open the door. Magnus kissed her cheek as greeting and took her hand. He seemed a bit off, but she knew it was because it was the day of his father’s marriage. She squeezed his hand affectionally as they walked towards the house of his friend. He wanted to get a tattoo on that exact day. The tattoo artist lead them into the basement, where he proceeded to draw a big design in ink on Magnus’ upper chest. Franziska looked transfixed at the process, sitting next to where Magnus was laying and holding his hand. After the tattoo was complete, Magnus got up and asked her, signing, how did it look, to which she answered with a “cool”. That was when she asked to get one too. And she got it, of course smaller than the one Magnus got and more hidden.   
Franziska shook her head, getting out of her little trance. She grabbed her new underwear and put it on, slowly, carefully. Then, she took the teal minidress she had previously laid out on her bed and wore it, which was followed shortly after by black high socks and her favourite white pair of Converses. She proceeded to brush her ginger hair, apply a light layer of makeup and spray her perfume.  
On her desk, the display of her phone turned on, as a small white box covered the background picture of her and Magnus making weird faces, signalling her that he had arrived.   
She picked up her phone and went to the entrance way to open the door. She passed her father in the living room and signed him that she was going, to which Peter answered with a nod.   
Finally, she opened the door and smiled brightly at Magnus, who kissed her cheek as per usual and took her hand in his, tugging her outside.  
They slowly made their way into the forest, enjoying the chilly breeze of the early autumn without talking much. Once they arrived to the bunker, Magnus opened the hatchback and made her go in first. As they were both inside, they sat onto one of the benches next to the walls and looked into each other’s eyes.  
“You’re so pretty” Magnus signed.  
Franziska blushed ever so slightly and smiled shyly, but didn’t respond.  
“You seem nervous. Is there something you want to ask me?”  
Was she being so obvious? She averted her gaze a little, chewing on the corner of her lower lip. Magnus bumped lightly her knee with his, to gain her attention, and questioned her with his pale blue eyes.  
Franziska took a deep breath and signed as fast as she could: “Do you want to have sex with me?”  
Magnus’ dark eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
“Say it again slowly”  
Franziska, with her cheeks embarrassingly flushed, repeated her question more slowly. Magnus’ face went from concentrated to surprised in mere seconds, before starting to laugh so loudly that Franziska could feel the vibrations hit the steel walls of the bunker. She became even redder in the face and turned her back to him, crossing her arms against her chest. She felt Magnus’ hands caress her arms, so she whirled around, becoming irritated.  
“Are you mocking me?”  
“No, I’m not mocking you”  
“Then, why are you laughing at me?”  
“Is this the reason why you have been acting weirdly lately?” Magnus signed with a teasing smile.  
She crossed her arms again, not answering, and turned her head to the other side, tilting it upwards. Magnus brought a hand to her face and turned her back towards him delicately. His teasing smile was still there, but his eyes were soft.  
“What have you been thinking?”  
“I don’t know” Franziska hesitated, “Just forget it, okay?”  
“No, you will not get out of it that easy. Come on, tell me”  
“It’s just that lately I have been considering it and found that I feel ready to do it. With you”  
Magnus smiled softly towards her. Had any of his friends seen him in that moment, she was sure they wouldn’t have recognised him. He was considered to be a punk, a tough boy, but that was just what he let others see. Not the her, though. He let Franziska see him for who he really was: a sensitive boy, whose world fell apart when his parents divorced. So he started to rebel, mainly against his father, and cover his body in tattoos, which, in the eyes of a retrograde village such as Winden, was a sign of bad reputation.  
Magnus waved his hand in front of Franziska’s face and she snapped back to reality.  
“I said, if you feel ready and you want to do it, then I’m okay”  
“You don’t have to do it out of obligation, if you don’t want to”  
Magnus gave her a once over, his eyes growing passionate. Franziska shivered.  
“Believe me, I’m not doing it out of obligation”  
Magnus caught her lips in a heated kiss and shifted Franziska until she was sitting in his lap. Her hands tangled in his long black hair, while his descended from her hips to her ass, giving a firm squeeze. Franziska opened her mouth to let out a soundless gasp. As he started to kiss and nibble her neck, one of her hands fisted his jumper and pulled it up.  
“Wait” Magnus said, without signing.   
Franziska looked at him questioningly, so he signed that since he didn’t know her intention, he didn’t bring a condom. Franziska smiled sheepish and stretched to grab her phone on the bench. Taking off the pale pink case around it, she grabbed the small package she had previously hid inside and showed it to him.  
“You planned everything, didn’t you?” he signed, letting out a small laugh. She nodded, laughing too.  
“Get up” he told her.  
Once both of them were standing, he took his black jumper off and spread it on the ground. She curiously looked at him, as he started to take off other layers of his clothes, spreading onto the ground his jeans as well. There he was, down to his briefs, in front of her. She looked at him in the eyes, silently asking him if she could touch him, and he nodded lightly. Franziska’s fingers spread across his chest, as she started to explore his skin with the softest of touches. His eyes closed, while his lips parted to let out a breath that fanned on Franziska’s face, making her shiver and flush at the thought of being the one to make him in this state with just a touch of her fingers. She moved around him, watching her digits run over pale skin. She traced every ink drawing, every letter of every word written across his upper body.   
When she was satisfied with her inspection, her hands travelled to rest on his cheeks and he opened his eyes. She casted a quick and chaste kiss on his lips and pushed him to sit on the ground, on top of his discarded clothes.   
Winking at him, she took off her shoes and socks, before she grabbed the hem of her teal dress and lifting it over her head, throwing it on the ground. She liked the way his eyes lit up at the sight of her body. Magnus let his gaze slide in an achingly slow manner from the top of her ginger head to her feet with her nails coated in baby pink nail polish; his pupils dilated. He reached one hand out for her to take and tugged her down to sit in his lap.  
“You are stunning” he said, without bothering to sign. With one hand angling her neck and the other on her cheek he kissed her deeply, making her sigh in the kiss. They started to make out again, hands wandering and small subconscious movements of hips.  
Franziska gasped in Magnus’ mouth when she felt his hardness. They looked intently at each other, eyes in eyes, nose against nose, mouths open and breaths mingled. Discarding quickly the remaining clothes and putting the condom on, Magnus lowered Franziska on himself, slowly, carefully.   
Her eyes widened from the stinging pain and she closed one hand hard around his shoulder. Magnus used all his willpower to stay still and let her adjust. Once her breathing slowed down a little, Magnus searched her eyes, asking her silently if he could help her move. She nodded, bracing herself, and let him lift her up by the hips to lower her delicately back on him. They set a slow pace at first, which allowed Franziska to get accustomed with the feeling of him inside of her and the pain she first felt was slowly transitioning into a desperate feeling of need and anticipation, which she felt building up at the bottom of her stomach. Franziska urged Magnus to go faster squeezing his shoulders and, being on her same wavelength, he sped up his movements. They reached their peak one after the other, hugged closely, covered in sweat and their breathing erratic.  
Franziska felt Magnus’ hardness soften inside of her and a strange motion of incredible tenderness enveloped her. She withdrew just enough to look him in the eyes and begun to caress his head gently.  
“I love you” she mouthed.  
“I love you too” he said back out loud.  
Magnus tenderly lifted her from his lap and put her on the ground next to him.   
His eyes fell on her left hip and, with a small smile on his face, he grazed the two letters written in ink with his thumb. Looking back to Franziska’s eyes, he brought his lips onto the spot and left a soft lingering kiss.


End file.
